


Could Have Been A Knife

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, Episode s01e15: A Giant Gun Filled with Drugs, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>NOTE: This entry has been moved into the "Drabbles - Sherlock Holmes" title, Chapter 3.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Been A Knife

She is angry at my tests, exasperated by my relentlessness on the subject. I concede that a woman of her build who lives in this city must perforce develop defense mechanisms for unwanted male attention. 

But she fell afoul of this ruthless monster precisely and only because of her association with me. 

My actions express my understandable concern that this series of events will not be repeated.

I cannot tell her of waking up sweating from a dream of identifying her severed right forefinger in that damned box – and knowing I caused the ruination of her beautiful, irreplaceable surgeon's hands.


End file.
